Gallery:Last Day of Summer
On the inevitable 104th day of vacation, the season is coming to a close and it’s Candace’s last chance to bust her brothers; who build huge playground equipment for the finale of summer. She is quickly foiled, but when she goes to return a DVD to Vanessa and finds Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s Do-Over-Inator, she finds an opportunity to redo the day, which results in other consequences like rips in the space-time continuum, the shortening of days and the disappearance of her brothers. Read the full summary... Act 1 Prologue/One Last Day of Summer S04E34-35_Lecimy.jpg LDOS4.png S04E34-35_Latające deski.jpg S04E34-35_To chyba piosenka.jpg Phineas and ferb last day of summer still.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 1.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 2.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 3.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 4.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 5.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 6.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 7.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 8.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 9.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 10.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 11.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 12.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 13.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 14.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 15.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 16.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 17.jpg Candace's Last Chance Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m16s538.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m28s616.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m32s427.png Candace_falling_down_the_stairs.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 18.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 19.jpg Plans for the last day/Mission briefing Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 20.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 21.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 22.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 23.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 24.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 25.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 26.jpg Act 2 Doofenshmirtz's (not so) good morning The last Big Idea/No One I'd Rather Go Nowhere With LDOS1.png S04E34-35_Oto....jpg First_incarnation_of_the_last_big_idea.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 27.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 28.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 29.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 30.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m52s277.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m54s507.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m58s460.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 31.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m02s356.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 32.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m04s384.png|L to r: Maulik Pancholy, Alyson Stoner, Vincent Martella and Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m10s506.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m47s861.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 33.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m44s831.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 34.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 35.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 36.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 37.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 38.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 39.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 40.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 41.jpg The usual flaw Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h06m14s801.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h06m12s795.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h06m08s536.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h06m03s965.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m43s793.png The Do-Over Inator Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 42.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 43.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 44.jpg Doof%2C_Candace%2C_and_the_Do-Over-inator.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-09h53m09s987.png Another chance? Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 45.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m57s205.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m53s311.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 46.jpg Act 3 Tomorrow Is This Morning Again Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m48s065.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m14s943.png Tomorrowisthismorning.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h04m55s150.png Candace_and_Doof_do_the_Busted_dance.png The second do-over fails Yet another chance Doof_and_Perry_both_trapped.png Do-over montage Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m39s593.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m37s010.png Doofenshmirtz, the Tri-Govener Doofenshmirtz_Tri-Governor%27s_Mansion.png No spoons nor capri pants Doofenshmirtz wins Phineas and Ferb disappear Phineas_and_Ferb_disappear.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m31s865.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m27s722.png Act 4 Linda forgets Vanessa's new room Nullville Phineas_and_Ferb_in_Nulville.png Candace convinces her friends Candace_"Eh%3F_Eh%3F_Eh%3F".png Doofenshmirtz calls Roger Wild fluctuations in the space-time continuum Vanessa's secret Vanessa_tells_her_father_he%27s_not_evil.png Starting over Reaching Nullville Candace_and_the_gang_about_to_rescue_Phineas_and_Ferb.png Act 5 Regaining memories Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h51m23s693.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h51m48s937.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h52m12s350.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h52m18s153.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h52m31s612.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h52m35s354.png Time Loop explanation Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h52m50s114.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h53m22s098.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h53m39s067.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h54m13s826.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h54m23s372.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h54m29s973.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h54m46s245.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h54m58s224.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m18s362.png Gotta Get Back in Time Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m22s121.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m28s076.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m30s956.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m35s278.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m37s787.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m43s481.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m49s061.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m55s465.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m04s158.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m11s775.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m16s254.png The catapult Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m22s556.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m36s160.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m42s621.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m56s076.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m01s343.png Act 6 Finishing the Time-Straighten-Out-inator Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m08s932.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m14s786.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m22s595.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m27s979.png Multiple do-overs Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m35s911.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m41s621.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m55s359.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h58m09s039.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h58m20s103.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h58m30s144.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h58m42s895.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h58m55s495.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m00s726.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m12s153.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m16s612.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m20s113.png The time loop is finished Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m25s079.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m30s528.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m35s049.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m43s378.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m54s713.png Memories/Curtain Call/Time Spent Together Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m59s770.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m03s950.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m10s300.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m16s361.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m24s041.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m45s154.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m47s291.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m51s247.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m56s717.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h01m02s191.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h01m09s933.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h01m18s000.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h01m24s352.png Epilogue/Thank You For Comin' Along Overview of Last Day of Summer concert.jpg LDOS3.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h38m55s236.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h39m03s61.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h39m07s114.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h39m14s178.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h39m19s228.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h39m26s33.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h03m27s120.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h03m50s91.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h03m55s142.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h13m57s212.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h14m11s134.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h14m22s227.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h21m27s171.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h21m34s207.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h21m42s24.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h21m54s167.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-16h19m29s68.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-17h42m00s132.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h54m31s121.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-16h19m49s151.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h54m49s49.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-17h42m35s194.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h55m06s212.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h40m59s202.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h55m31s174.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h41m22s174.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-17h36m17s34.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h10m06s243.png S04E34-35_Śpiewamy.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m03s238.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m01s058.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m56s285.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m54s134.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m48s944.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m45s505.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m42s469.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m39s402.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m03s369.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m05s029.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m09s263.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m07s096.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m37s027.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m34s636.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m33s148.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m17s130.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m31s433.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m29s678.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m27s511.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m24s146.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m22s781.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m21s380.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m19s345.png RoverLDOS.png Misc. ldos2.png|Danny Jacob confirming the special. ldos.jpg|Production image. S04E34-35_przyjaciele się smieja.jpg S04E34-35_Za nimi dziwna maszyna....jpg S04E34-35_Finbela śpiewa.jpg S04E34-35_Obok obraz.jpg S04E34-35_Głos Baljeet'a.jpg S04E34-35_Monogram.jpg S04E34-35_Dan i Heinz.jpg LDOSBIGIDEA.png S04E34-35_Znikamy.jpg vlcsnap-2015-06-13-03h49m03s66.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries